


a feeling that lasts for one song

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Homophobia, Homophobic Ron Weasley, I love him, Lawyer Hermione Granger, Mild Hurt/Comfort, everything is okay in the end, harry is so sweet, minor mention of drarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28609104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Hermione tells Harry and Ron she’s engaged and everything goes just like she had expected it to.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 88





	a feeling that lasts for one song

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again! 
> 
> Back again with a short little story for my other Pansmione enthusiasts. There’s a lot of fluff and also some hurt/angst but all in all, Pansmione are very lovely.
> 
> There is homophobia in this, and it’s mainly because I am lesbian myself and wanted to talk about the issues of homophobia, more specifically lesbophobia, as it is a very large problem. So, just a heads up if you are uncomfortable with that.
> 
> I also have to point out that I love Ron as a character and do not believe he would be homophobic canonically. This is just for the sake of the story.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

_i_ _sleep._

 _i_ _dream._

 _i_ _make up things_

 _that_ _i_ _would never say._

 _i_ _say them very quietly._

Hermione sat on the veranda and watched as the sun was dipping into the horizon – sunset.

The silence of everything enhanced her feelings by a thousand.

Hermione looked down at her hand. At the perfectly beautiful diamond on her finger, and she thought if she was any happier, or more pleased, her heart would explode and turn everything red.

Pansy never cared much for the colour red, so she stilled her heart, but her feelings were ever present.

She was feeling, thinking and smiling about everything; happy, joyful, nervous and absolutely and devotedly in love with Pansy Parkinson.

Just as Hermione’s thoughts wandered to her fiancé, she was interrupted by the feeling of two hands on her shoulder. She smiled and turned around in the chair to face Pansy.

“You coming to bed soon, love?” Pansy asked in a soft voice she only reserved for the former Gryffindor.

Hermione grabbed her hand and kissed it. Pansy smiled bigger than she ever did before.

“Yes, I’m just thinking.”

“You always are.” Her tone was not biting, on the contrary, it was very playful.

“Mm,” Hermione replied and gave her lover a tight-lipped smile.

Pansy narrowed her eyes at her and moved to crouch in front of her, still looking at Hermione as if she was reading into her mind. She gave her a soft smile.

“You’re nervous about telling Harry and Weasley about us marrying.”

So she _did_ read her mind.

Pansy still called him _Weasley,_ didn’t use his first name as she did with Harry, but with the way Ron had acted towards them dating she could not find it in herself to ever be angry or cross about it.

Hermione started biting her nails instead of replying, a horrible habit, and Pansy lowered her hands to stop her.

“Darling. Come on. We’ve been together for 12 years now, don’t you think I know when you’re anxious?” Pansy’s eyes looked into hers and did not waver. The sun felt a little brighter all of a sudden.

“I know,” Hermione said and nervously went on.

“It’s just… I know Harry will be positively _thrilled,_ but Ron is always is so unhappy with us and I don’t know if I can let it slide again.”

Hermione was a highly logical person, she always looked at things rationally, and had been trying to think of reasons to remain friends with Ron but it just _wasn’t_ logical anymore – or healthy for that matter.

She had been belittled by him ever since her and Pansy started dating during their fourth year, and she had run out of excuses to make for him. Hermione always thought of him as her best friend but in the later years at Hogwarts she could not call him that anymore.

Hermione looked up from her hands and opted to look at her soon-to-be wife.

The oranges and pinks on the sky gave Pansy a certain glow and for a moment it was as if the world had stopped and they were the only ones there.

Pansy rubbed her hand on Hermione’s thigh and replied.

“You shouldn’t. But I’ll come with you to see them tomorrow, and if it goes badly I’ll be there with you.”

Hermione smiled warmly at her words and finally felt at ease. She cupped Pansy’s face and leaned forwards to connect their lips.

Pansy’s lips felt warm and tasted like tangerines while Hermione’s were cold from having been sitting outside.

Their lips moved slowly against each other in a familiar manner and Hermione felt warm and cold at the same time, but she was so happy.

Pansy licked at Hermione’s bottom lip and the latter opened her lips to grant her access.

When their tongues met Hermione could taste the whiskey she had been sipping.

Hermione moved and went to sit down in Pansy’s lap, and they continued sharing whiskey kisses for several long moments before Hermione pulled back.

Pansy looked out of breath and so, so beautiful.

Hermione gave her one last kiss. The sky was now dark blue.

“Thank you, Pans. I love you.”

Pansy grinned. “And I love you.” She said it so quickly and so affectionately like it was as easy and natural as breathing.

Pansy moved up and grabbed her hand to help her up.

“ _Now,_ please let me take my beautiful fiancé of today to bed.”

“You may proceed,” Hermione replied and laughed heartily and kissed her cheeks as they went back inside the house and towards their bedroom.

☆: *.☽ .* :☆

When the morning came again Hermione laid still and watched her still-sleeping lover as the colour of the morning sun danced on her face.

Hermione quietly got up and got dressed in a black skirt and white blouse – professional as ever and not out of character.

She padded over to the bathroom and with a flick of her wand straightened out her hair and put it into a neat high ponytail. She put on some light makeup and wandered downstairs to the kitchen.

Pansy usually woke up about 20 minutes after herself and so she had taken to the habit of making her breakfast just like she wanted it, a routine they procured when they moved in together after graduation.

Hermione made two plates of toast and poached eggs with avocado, and then made a cup of coffee for herself and a cup of tea with three sugars for Pansy.

She put the two plates on the table and pulled out some work she had to finish before they could go meet Harry and Ron.

Being the Head Prosecutor of the British Tribunal of Magical Law had it’s downsides, the workload being one of them, but Hermione loved her job and as Pansy worked as an Auror they worked closely in the Ministry.

Hermione had to finish writing a subpoena ad testificandum for Alastair Grove, a key ingredient in her winning her case. She had never lost a case and was not about to start losing now, so it was prudent she owled it to the Tribunal before midday.

Just as she had finished the subpoena and had risen from her chair to give it to their owl, Pansy came trudging down the stairs, fully dressed in a black dress and not a hair out of place.

Hermione smiled brightly towards her as she put the envelope with the Tribunal seal in the owl’s beak and saw it fly out the window and into the sky.

Pansy had already sat down at the table and took a sip of her tea.

She sighed contentedly before speaking to Hermione.

“Good morning, my dearest, beautifullest love.”

Hermione still had a big smile and trudged towards her to sit in her lap.

“Beautifullest _isn’t_ a word,” Hermione said.

“Oh, I know. But I don’t care.” Pansy smiled back at her and kissed her softly.

Hermione didn’t say anything.

“What were you sending?”

“Oh, just the papers to get a restraining order against you.”

Pansy looked at her with a contemplating look.

“Says the one who has to sit in my lap when there are multiple chairs here. I think _I’m_ the one who needs protection from the law.”

Hermione threw her head back in laughter and Pansy looked at her softly, she always made her laugh.

“You ready?”

Hermione thought for a few seconds before she replied. She was nervous about Ron, so nervous she almost felt nauseous, but she didn’t want to be so negative.

“Yes, as ready as I can be.”

“We’re together in this, Mione,” Pansy said in such a loving tone Hermione practically melted.

“We are, aren’t we?”

“Always.”

Hermione kissed her once, and then once more. “I love you.”

“I love you,” Pansy replied with the familiar easiness.

They smiled at each other and did not share any more words as they quietly ate their breakfast and got ready to leave for Harry’s.

Once they had gone outside and grabbed each other’s hand to prepare to Apparate the sun was high on the sky and the birds were not singing.

☆: *.☽ .* :☆

For a few split seconds Hermione felt the familiar feeling of being sucked through a straw as they Apparated, before their feet smacked down on the pathway leading to Malfoy Manor.

Hermione took a shaky breath and Pansy squeezed her hand in comfort and did not let go of it.

“Together.”

Hermione nodded and squeezed her hand back.

The pair walked towards the gate which opened for them quickly. They continued up the long pathway and Hermione took to looking at the peacocks on top of the hedges. In what felt like milliseconds they were suddenly in front of the front door.

Pansy confidently knocked on the door and took a step back to connect her hand with Hermione’s.

A short moment passed before the door swung open and they were met with the face of a smiling Harry.

Hermione’s worries instantly died and she bolted forwards to hug her best friend.

“Harry! I missed you!”

Harry lifted her into the air and spun her around before letting her down again. He still had a grin on his face.

“Missed you too, Mione, I reckon it was about time we met up again.”

Hermione smiled at him as his eyes caught on Pansy at last.

The latter smiled warmly and gave Harry a hug which he eagerly reciprocated.

“It’s good to see you again, Harry.”

“Good to see you too, Pans. Come on inside.” He stepped inside to let the two women pass.

The trio were walking towards the sitting room when Pansy broke the silence.

“How are you and Draco? Well, I hope.”

Harry lit up at this and turned to her. “We’re brilliant.”

Pansy nodded contentedly and looked forwards again.

“Where is Draco?” Hermione asked. Usually, he was here when the group met up, but not today it seemed.

Harry looked at her before answering. “Oh, he’s with Theo and Blaise. He’ll be back later.”

“Oh, then please tell them I miss them, it’s been a while.”

“Will do.”

Before the conversation could go any further, they were at the threshold to the sitting room and Hermione lingered for a second as she watched Ron sitting there. She quickly collected herself and went inside and sat down next to Pansy on the sofa, opposite Ron and Harry.

“Hello, Ron.” Hermione did not move to hug him. He nodded at her.

“Hi, Hermione.”

Pansy said nothing to him and instead looked towards Harry.

Harry sensed the tension and spoke before it could drag on.

“Er, right… So what was the big announcement you had?”

Hermione and Pansy looked at each other mischievously before Hermione held up her hand for them to see.

The ring sparkled in the sun and she watched as Harry looked at it, his face deep with confusion.

“Er… you have a new ring?”

Pansy laughed just as Hermione rolled her eyes at her oblivious friend. Typical Harry.

She shoved her hand closer to him and saw the moment realisation dawned upon Harry. He sprung to his feet and embraced Pansy and Hermione. “You’re getting married! I’m so happy for you!”

Pansy nodded at him smilingly. “We are.”

He sat back down, grinning at the couple.

“Draco will _lose_ his mind.”

“Oh, definitely,” Hermione said with a laugh. Pansy grabbed her hand again.

“I actually wanted to ask if… you two would be my best men?”

Harry looked as if he wanted to cry and shook his head yes.

“I’d be honoured, Mione, really.”

Hermione smiled at him when her brain caught up on the fact that Ron hadn’t said a word. He looked very displeased.

“Er…Ron?” She had a frown tugging on her lips now and started nervously tapping her foot.

He merely grumbled in response and Hermione could already feel tears pressing on.

“So, you’re gonna get married now?”

“Typically, that’s what an engagement means, Weasley.” Pansy’s tone was biting, and she glared daggers at the red-head.

He scoffed, and Hermione looked shamefully down at her lap.

“Go on, say what you’re itching to say,” her fiancé snapped back once more.

“It’s weird!” Ron shouted and still had a sour expression on his face.

Hermione looked up at this, she had had enough. Harry gave Ron a nasty side-eye and before Pansy could say anything – Hermione shot out.

“ _What?_ Your best friend tells you she’s getting married and you can’t even be happy for me? The first thing you say is that _it’s weird_?” Fire coursed through her and she had to fight the urge to knock him out.

“I thought you could grow out of this, but you aren’t and I’m just saying it’s weird. Unnatural. You’re women. I have plenty of single men at work you could be with,” he said venomously, and Hermione felt sick at the open display of homophobia and sexism he had never displayed in such a manner before. Not only that but he obviously had some harmful patriarchal viewpoints. As if women _needed_ to be with men.

Harry quickly replied _Come the hell off it, mate_ just as Pansy said _What the fuck did you just say?_

Before either one could say anything, Hermione stopped them. “No, I got this.”

They glared at him and if looks could kill Hermione was sure Ron would have died on the spot.

“Why can’t you be happy for me? What happened to make you such a hateful, despicable _fucking_ human?” Hermione did not like cursing, but she was so angry it felt natural at this moment.

“And I just don’t get what happened to make you think you’re gay.”

Hermione stood up and stalked towards Ron. “I _am_ gay. Get it through your thick head.”

Ron looked at her disgustingly and rose up as well. He looked down at her, but she did not waver. He would not make her feel small again.

“Even if you are, you’re probably more in love with Parkinson’s wallet than her. I know you.”

Hermione felt hot with anger.

“How _dare_ you? You do not know me at all, then. Pansy is the centre of my universe; anyone can see that. And you of all people should know how it feels to be alienated and hated for who you date, I remember pretty fucking vividly how it was when you dated Blaise.” Hermione was shaking now. She felt hurt, betrayed, infinitely sad and absolutely furious.

“I would have thought you of all people would understand this. You, who have felt as I do now, many times.”

She was vaguely aware of Pansy standing beside her now.

“That was different.”

Now it was Harry’s time to speak. “How the hell is that different?! You’re doing it to Hermione now, you idiot.” He was red-faced and angry and moved to stand on the other side of Hermione.

“They’re two women, that’s how it’s different.”

Harry was just about to move towards Ron when they heard another voice from the threshold.

“What’s going on here?” Hermione spun around and was met with Draco, Theo and Blaise. They looked angry, very angry, no doubt having heard the heated argument.

Harry replied quickly before turning back to Ron. “Why don’t you ask the fucking homophobe?”

He looked at him in a cold manner that could challenge Draco and continued. “ _I’m_ gay, so why does your issue only lay with Hermione and Pansy?”

“Because they’re two women!” Ron yelled back and Hermione pushed her chin up. Tears were falling now but she did not move to wipe them away. Pansy noticed though, and gently wiped them away with her thumb.

“Continue that Weasley and see if I don’t hex you,” Draco said with a tight grip on his wand.

“Right. You lot are insane, come talk to me again when you’ve gained some sense, Hermione. I can still set you up with someone.”

Hermione had reached her limit and before Ron could say anything else, she pulled her fist back and slammed it into his face, effectively knocking him down.

She stared down at him with nothing but hatred in her eyes. “You piece of shit. We’re done. If I ever see you again, I will personally pursue you in court and I will _win,_ ” she gritted out.

Hermione took a step back as Harry spoke. “Get out. I don’t want to see you again. _Leave._ ”

Hermione couldn’t listen to them anymore and turned on her heels before anyone could notice. She stopped in front of three Slytherins for a split second. “Draco. Blaise. Theo. Nice to see you again. Thanks for letting me visit, Draco.” Just as Theo started talking, she bolted past them and into the hallway before she ran to the fireplace.

She grabbed the Floo powder and muttered out her address before throwing the powder to the ground. Within mere seconds she arrived in her own sitting room and collapsed to the floor in gasps.

Hermione knew he wouldn’t take it well, but never thought it’d be like this. She heaved for her breath and frantically started to claw at her throat in an attempt to get air.

She heard the noise of someone arriving through the fireplace just as she let out a cry.

Pansy was on the floor with her within a second. She pulled Hermione up against her and grabbed her face between her hands.

“Mione, it’ll be okay. Breathe for me.”

Hermione nodded and tried her hardest to do just that.

When Pansy could see she couldn’t do it she leaned forwards and connected their lips.

The kiss lasted for a long moment before Pansy pulled back and offered Hermione a small smile.

She could breathe just fine now and took a deep breath. With a flick of her fingers, she had summoned a glass of water and greedily swallowed it all.

Pansy stroked her fingers through her hair.

“You’ll be fine, Mione. Weasley is a git, and you’re better off without him.”

Hermione nodded. She knew Pansy was right. She was sadder over the situation than she was of losing Ron as a friend if she was being honest.

“And we still have Harry and everybody else. Okay?”

“Okay.” She said with a little smile. As unhappy as Hermione was with Ron she was still very happy with Pansy.

Pansy kissed her cheek. “I love you.”

“I love you.”

Without having to say a word Hermione walked towards their room and Pansy followed silently.

When they had tangled up together under the duvet the sky was a deep orange, and she did not think of Ron anymore.

As she was falling asleep in Pansy’s arms in between touches and kisses that felt like being touched by the sun, she decided it was okay she lost a friend because she still had Pansy and would always do.

She fell asleep and when she woke up the next day Pansy was still smiling at her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please don’t be afraid to comment. 
> 
> Have a still lovely day/night.


End file.
